


McCoy's Day Off

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: McCoy - Freeform, Spock - Freeform, Tea, Vulcan Culture, andorian culture, sleepymccoy, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Christine team up and force Bones to take a day of sick leave. Spock joins him for tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McCoy's Day Off

0810  
McCoy had been snoring softly. He'd love to be able to sleep in, today if all days, but his internal clock was pretty set in its habits. He'd managed to eke out an hour more than usual, although perhaps that was due more to the amount of Romulan Ale and Scotch he’d consumed the night before. Those are a nasty mix, he thought, Jim and Scotty should know better than to mix drinks like that. He rolled around a bit trying to get his pillow comfortable again, fully intending to go back to sleep when he noticed an addition to his table. There was an old pottery tea set sitting there. 

Well, that was unexpected.

He got up, grumbling, to have a look. Sure enough, a full tea set, with tea leaves in the pot, but no water. It was made from light clay, far smoother than you'd usually find. He lifted one of the cups for a closer look, rustling a piece of paper at the same time. A note from Spock, none the less. Well, who else would steal into his quarters while he slept and leave a tea set? Actually, that didn't seem much like Spock either.

 

Doctor McCoy,  
The Captain has apprised me of your situation. As you are currently asleep I shall leave this tea here, it should help. If you require assistance preparing the brew you are welcome to call on me.  
First Officer Spock

 

"Well, isn't that sweet", McCoy mumbled to himself. He headed over to the wall console to give Spock a call. "McCoy to Spock."

"Spock here."

"Ah, morning. I just got up. Thanks for the tea!" McCoy said.

"Good morning, Doctor. Are you familiar with the brewing technique?" asked Spock.

McCoy frowned, leaning against the wall. “Don't I just add hot water?" It had better not be more complicated than that. Really, it's just tea. 

There was silence on the other end for a beat.

"I believe it would be best if I joined you. The process could be considered complicated," Spock said. McCoy could hear Jim in the background adding encouraging comments.

"If Jim can spare you, sure. I'll, ah, go put some pants on I guess..."

Another beat of silence. McCoy cringed.

"Yes, that would be best.” Spock said.

"Okay, then. See you shortly. McCoy out." 

Pants. He didn't remember taking his pants off the night before. Jim and Scotty must've had a good laugh getting him ready for bed, then. He found them on the floor by his bed, put them on (took a little while, he hadn't fully regained his sense of balance), and went to freshen up a little bit, no purpose in smelling like booze and sleep in front of the First Officer. 

Spock arrived just as he'd finished drying his face after a splash of water. Either Spock had hurried down or he'd really been struggling with those pants for a while...  
Most likely the latter. 

"Enter," McCoy called. Spock stood in the doorway, looking for all the world like he didn't want to be there. "Is Jim forcing people to come and spend time with me or something?”

"Hardly, Doctor. However, it is on his recommendation that I am here. "

"Well, I appreciate it Spock, but you don't have to stick around. Duty done! I'll tell Jim you were very supportive."

"In fact, Doctor, I would rather not have you butcher my tea, if my company is not objectionable."

"Course not, come in."

The Vulcan entered and the door swished shut behind him, plunging the room into darkness and McCoy realised he'd left the lights far too low for company. "Lights to 60%. I hope that's ok, Spock, I dunno if my head can handle much higher"

"It is no inconvenience," Spock moved further in towards the tea.

"So, what's this fancy tea about?”

"To correctly brew this, it must be done in two parts. The first is to boil water and place the svai-tor flower in the water to soak. Once it has cooled to 80°C you add the Fridd, which is an Andorian tea and is usually served cold, so it cannot withstand the heat the svai-tor flower requires." Spock said as he started McCoy's kettle up and took a large dried up flower out of the tea pot.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing that. So, you're mixing Vulcan and Andorian teas here? "

"Precisely. It is not a common practice."

"So… how'd you find out about it?”

"In fact, this is my creation."

"What, you messed around with teas in your rebellious youth?" McCoy grinned and sat at the table while Spock got to making the tea.

"My roommate at Starfleet Academy was an Andorian. They would often drink Fridd after a 'late night out' and one morning, when I found myself in similar need, they suggested I add it to my usual svai-tor. It is a useful brew." Spock said, while paying close attention to the temperature of the tea. 

McCoy was staring at him. "Do you mean to tell me that this is your hangover cure?"

"Crudely put - but essentially, yes."

McCoy started to laugh, "oh my god, Spock, this is a surprise!" He took a moment to regain control, and turned to Spock who was steadfastly ignoring the giggling doctor at the table. "But really Spock" McCoy said, "I'm very grateful. Very grateful."

Spock turned around and set the two teacups on the table, having sprinkled a small amount of Fridd on top. "Wait a minute for the liquid to cool," he advised.

"So," McCoy said, "you keep in touch with your roomie?"

"Negative. Have you?"

"Nah, I went through too many. No-one was really comfortable living with a full blown adult; they all wanted to do the college years party thing. Which, judging by your homemade hangover cure, you may have taken part in yourself," McCoy said, leaning forward in his chair to blow on his tea a bit. 

"It was not my habit, Doctor. There were a small number of evenings during which I became inebriated, but I spent the majority of my time studying," Spock said. "The tea should be safe to drink now"

"Well, cheers," McCoy had a sip of the tea. "Spock! This is alright!"

"You seem surprised."

"Honestly, I thought it was gonna be terrible."

"I am flattered."

"Oh, come off it. I mean, it's half Vulcan, half Andorian. I don't have any kind of home base advantage here," McCoy said. He had some more tea. It really was quite pleasant. Like one of Sulu's herbal teas, only bitter.

"You are a creature of basic comforts, Doctor," Spock said, settling back into his chair minutely.

"No need to get sarcastic, Mr. Spock. I like the things I like" McCoy drawled, truly beginning to enjoy his morning. 

The two drank in silence for a while. McCoy toyed with the idea of asking Spock why he'd been drinking the night before this discovery, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth risking a squabble. This tea session with Spock had been uncommonly pleasant. Jim probably told him to be on his best behaivour given how fragile McCoy supposedly was today. Damned fools, Jim and Christine. Demanding he take a day for "mental well-being" for Christ's sake, he was fine. It'd been a shit week, but nothing he couldn't handle. He could have done without the personal drama. And the 5 days of desperate research in the lab, that ended up being too little too late. And that fucking disastrous away mission he'd had to clean up. Alright, maybe the week had been a bit full on, and as long as he was on call for emergencies he could accept a day off.

But there was nothing to do all day!

"Spock.” McCoy said. "D'you think you could release access to my reports? Christine blocked me, but I've not got anything else to do. Besides, it'd be only logical - “Spock quirked an eyebrow at that. - “for me to catch up on everything while I've got the time."

"No," Spock replied, standing up to clean the tea things away. 

"What! No? Just no? Well, why the hell not?" McCoy demanded. This was bullshit. 

Spock looked at him evenly. "The captain gave me specific instructions to allow you rest. He also spent some time explaining to me that rest does not involve any professional aspects."

"Well, what the fuck am I meant to do, then? I got all damned day to kill."

"I do not know how to help you, Doctor. You have my commiserations." 

Oh that sarcastic Vulcan bastard. "Oh, do I, now? Isn't that a bit close to emotional for you?"

Spock turned to face him, having finished cleaning the cups. "I was merely extending a courtesy to you, Doctor."

"I didn't think Vulcans were big believers in courtesy" 

"As a rule, we are not. However, on this ship I must take into account human weakness."

He'd tried to be polite. He'd really been on good behaviour this morning. This could not be considered his fault. "Weakness? You consider it a weakness to feel a sense of compassion and self-sacrifice? You must be the crappiest Vulcan out there, I've seen you caring. For Jim particularly."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I merely extend the same allowances to a human captain as I would a Vulcan. If my captain requests my presence, I will comply."

McCoy let out a bitter laugh. "So you're trying to tell me that you consider all those evenings playing chess with Jim as duty? Just how thick d'you think I am?"

Spock's lip quirked a bit. "Are you quite sure you'd like me to answer that?" He said.

The tension fizzled out of the room.

McCoy let out a laugh. "No, I expect that would be quite the blow to my ego," he said.

"A wise decision," Spock said. He bowed slightly and said, "I shall take my leave now, shall I return this afternoon?" 

McCoy got up to see him out, "Yeah, if things are quiet up there I wouldn't refuse some company," he said.

"Very well," Spock said, the door swooshed open at his approach. "Enjoy your day, Doctor."

"Bye, Spock." McCoy said, watching the door closing behind Spock. "Fat pile of nothing to do today, but sure, I'll enjoy it," he grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god first fic. I'm freaking out.  
> Aah, proof readers are spocksbedsidemanner and trekkieslut, who I feel like I should be able to put a link to, but I can't figure it out. So they're on tumblr and they're wonderful.  
> Feel welcome to send me corrections or suggestions, I;m starting out so I have no loyalties to style! And I appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Also, I read this as pre spones, but do what you want.


End file.
